La Nueva Vida
by PSINess1
Summary: Después del reinicio todo volvió a como era antes de la llegada de Porky... Pero el único recuerdo de eso es una extraña chica se aparece en la casa de Lucas...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que hay? Este va a ser uno de los fics e los que me tomara mas tiempo trabajar y Me base en Al Final y ¿Quien es Marshmallow? para hacer este fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Shigestato Itoi y no hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**La Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 1: La aparición.**

Era una mañana tranquila en las Islas Nowhere, cuando despertó un chico de cabellos naranjas, aun cansado se levanto cuando escucho que le hablaban.

-Lucas, Claus ,vengan a desayunar, les hice omelettes- dijo su madre desde la cocina, Claus se sentía feliz de que él y su madre volvieran a la vida gracias a su hermano, Lucas, quien se aventuro por toda la isla para despertar a un dragón legendario que regreso la isla a su gloria original, recibió a su mamá y a él, desapareció el imperio de un sujeto que inicio la crisis, pero Claus sentía que hizo algo mas, pero, ¿Que era?. Regresando al aviso que les dio su madre, este fue a despertar a su hermano que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, no le sorprendía, desvía estar agotado tras dicho viaje, fue a despertarlo.

-Lucas, levántate, que vamos a desayunar.- Dijo mientras sacudía a su hermano para que despertara.

-5 minutos más, mamá.- Decía el chico rubio aun dormido.

Molesto por el comentario de su hermano piensa en una manera de despertarlo -Bien que hare ahora…mmm…-chasquea los dedos en señal de que tiene una idea -¡ya sé!-toma el colchón y le da vuelta, cayendo Lucas al suelo, y también, este se despierta.

-¡Claus!, ¿Por qué insistes en despertarme así?-

-Es que si no lo hago así, no te despiertas- respondió el con una sonrisa de niño travieso.

-Tu argumento es válido, demasiado diría yo-

-Bueno deja de decir payasadas y vamos a desayunar, mamá preparo omelette.-

Luego de cambiarse, bajaron a desayunar, y vieron que su madre, Hinawa y su padre, Flint, sentados, esperando a sus hijos para desayunar.

-¿Cómo durmieron, chicos?-pregunto su padre de muy buen humor.

-Bien, hubiéramos llegado antes, pero Lucas se quedo dormido.- Dijo Claus volteando a ver a su hermano quien tenía un rostro de molestia.

En eso, la señora les dice a los tres que desayunen, mas tarde, cuándo todos terminaron, se fueron a la sala para hablar de los sucesos en la aventura, cuando llegan a la casa Duster y Kumatora.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Dice Kumatora entrando junto con Duster a la sala.

-Excelente, ¿y qué hacen por aquí si se puede preguntar?- Pregunta Claus curioso.

-¿Qué no podemos visitar a nuestra familia favorita?-

-Claro que pueden, siéntanse como en casa- Dijo Hinawa ofreciéndoles asiento a sus dos invitados.

-Bueno, pero me alegra mucho esto, tengo buenos amigos, estoy en mi casa, recupere a mi familia y mi vida ¿Qué podría pasar?- Decía Lucas muy alegre.

Cuando de repente tocan la puerta que lleva al exterior, todos voltearon a ver dicha puerta curiosos por saber quien quería verlos.

-¿Quién será?- Pregunta Duster volteando a la familia.

-No lo sé, pero veamos quien es, Lucas.- Le dice la señora mirando a Lucas.

En eso, Lucas va caminando hacia la puerta, cuando la abre para su sorpresa la persona que estaba detrás de ella tenía cabello rubio sujetado con dos coletas, zapatos y un vestido celeste con un delantal blanco con bordes celestes puesto y un gorro que hacia juego con el delantal.

-Lil Miss Marshmallow- Gritan sorprendidos todos menos los padres por verla con vida y a la vez con su nuevo aspecto.

-Esto no tiene sentido, la última vez que vimos a este montón de hojalata, la destruimos y debieron desaparecer sus restos de metal luego de que Lucas despertó al Dragón Oscuro- Dijo Kumatora con un pequeño tono de molesta.

-Emm… aun sigo aquí- Dice Marshmallow incomoda ante aquel comentario.

-¿Pero cómo demonios se volvió humana esta pila de hojalata?

-¿Por qué no dejamos que se explique?- Dice Claus tratando de defender a la rubia.

Por un momento todos se que quedaron callados con cara pensativa, hasta que…

-¿Por qué no?- Dice Duster en un tomo calmado.

-¿Por qué no?, pues porque…- Dice tratando de recordares de la persona que se trataba.

-Kuma…- Dice Duster en tono de regaño.

-Ya que.- Dice la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues todo empezó cuando…

******************************************FLASHBAC K****************************************

Lucas, Kumatora, Duster y Boney acababan de luchar contra Lil Miss Marshmallow, dejándola hecha pedazos, tomando el Friend' Yo-yo de su lugar, siguieron subiendo por la Torre Trueno, los restos del robot se iban reconstruyendo poco a poco, hasta que se recupero, pero aun seguía con algunos daños por la batalla, cuando vio que algunos PigMask salían uno se detuvo a decirle:

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?, la torre va a colapsar, corre.- Dice con mucha prisa por salvarse.

Luego de lo que escucho la robot criada, salió a toda prisa para salvar su "vida", luego de 5 minutos, la torre se iba cayendo, por suerte Marshmallow ya estaba fuera… pero una viga la golpeo dejándola atrapada entre los escombros.

Pasaron los días en lo que intentaba salir de los restos de esa torre, y cuando salió, logro percatarse de que vio que el cielo se tormo del un color anaranjado, muy diferente al atardecer, era como si fuera semejante al fuego, y se sorprendió mas al ver la silueta de tu dragón escupir lo que parecía fuego rojo, este al ver a la chica robot, le escupió también, pero observo que el color del fuego era esta vez azul, y su vista fue todo negro. Y luego, una voz desconocida dijo:

-…tú no eres mala, solo te influenciaste de la persona equivocada, y te daré otra oportunidad…

Empezó a ver borrosamente y se dio cuenta de que todo cambio, el cielo recupero su típico tono de azul, no había rastro de incendio alguno, y el que más la sorprendió, fue que su gris y metálico cuerpo paso a ser de carne y hueso, en un estanque que estaba cerca, lo utilizo de espejo, y vio que su rostro cambio, sus grandes ojos morados pasaron a ser, pequeños y azules, sus dos coletas se alargaron un poco mas y tenia piel.

-Soy… un humano…- Dijo sorprendida y alegre de su estado actual, ya que había querido ser una humana normal y vivir como una. Y luego pensó en unas cosas, como ¿A dónde iría ahora? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Qué haría?, medito un rato hasta que vio que cerca de donde estaba se encontraba la Villa Tazmily y muy entusiasmada fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta allá, recordando que allí viven Lucas y su familia.

*************************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************************************

-… Y eso explica todo, el porqué de mi apariencia y porque estoy aquí.- Dice acabando de explicar.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo- Dice Lucas mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta su hermano volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué viniste justo aquí, con nosotros?-

-Pues porque me quería disculpar contigo, tu familia y tus amigos, por lo ocurrido en la torre, por la muerte de tu madre de tu hermano, por todo.- Acaba de hablar bajando la cabeza.

-Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, querida.- Dice Hinawa tratando de animar a la chica.

-Pero por mas mínimo que hice me siento mal.- Dice al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mamá tiene razón, nada de eso fue tu culpa, y debes alegrarte, esa vida no te habría dado un bien y no estarías aquí- Dice Claus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Marshmallow levanta la mirada y dibujándose una sonrisa calmada en su cara.

-Un segundo, habías dicho que no tienes casa ¿cierto?- Pregunta Flint a la chica, quien le responde asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-Todo voltean a ver con sorpresa al padre ante aquella propuesta.

La rubia se coloca en pose pensativa y en eso voltea a ver a todos en la sala y surgiendo meditando esta se reacomoda y le dice -…Esta bien.- Dice encogiéndose de brazos.

-Excelente, será un placer tenerte aquí, emmm… - Dice la mujer castaña tratando de recordar su nombre.

- Lil Miss Marshmallow- Dice recordándole cual era su nombre.

-Oh, lo siento, querida.-Dice rascándose la nuca y soltando una pequeña risita.

Y todos se empezaron a reír por eso y después empezaron a platicar de todo lo que han pasado, pero…

¿Qué sorpresas se llevaran teniendo a una ex enemiga durmiendo bajo su mismo techo? ¿Habrá otra razón por la que quiso ir con ellos? ¿Qué pensara Claus de ella? ¿Y que recordara de esos 3 años como Masked Man?...

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? ¿Quién querrá el siguiente cap? ¿Estará en sus favoritos? ¿Dejaran reviews? Hasta luego…**


	2. La primer noche

**Como estan gente de fanfiction, yo estoy bien y aqui les traigo el segundo cap del fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Shigestato Itoi y no hago esto con fines lucrativos.**

**La Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 2: La primer noche.**

Ya estaba por ponerse el Sol, mientras Lucas, su familia, sus amigos y su invitada estaban platicando y comiendo una medida que Hinawa había preparado.

-Pues estuvo rico, Hinawa.- Dice Kumatora degustando una galleta de nuez.

-Gracias, Kumatora.- Agradece por dicho cumplido.

-Si, están exquisitas,- Menciona Marshmallow con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro...- Dice la pelirosa con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo. Luego de ese comentario se hizo un silencio que incomodo a todos, en especial a la chica rubia, mismo que luego, Claus rompió.

-¿Y como nos acomodaremos con ello se que vas a vivir aquí?.- Pregunto Claus.

-No lo había pensado.- Dice Marshmallow dudosa.

-¿Porque no tu y Claus comparten su cama?.- Insinúa Duster de un modo burlón. Los 2 mencionados intercambian miradas apenados con lo que dijo el castaño.

-Duster, no ayudes, por favor.- Dice Lucas tratando de no reírse por la cara de su hermano.

-Oh, miren que ya es tarde.- Dice Hinawa mirando la ventana.-¿No quieren quedarse?.Les pregunta a Kumatora y Duster.

-No gracias, señora.- Responde la pelirosa ante la pregunta que les hacen.

-Y mejor nos vamos de una vez antes de que oscurezca más.- Dice Duster de modo que la pelirosa lo mira de modo que le da algo de burla.

-¿Miedito?. Pregunta tratando de no reírse.

-Claro que no.- Niega molesto.

-Claro que si.-Replica la pelirosa.

-Que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-Pelean como una pareja de esposos.- Le susurra Claus a Lucas y Marshmallow.

Luego de que dijeran eso, los 3 se empezaron a reír sorprendiendo a los demás en la habitación.

-¿No son adorables?.- Dice la rubia entre risas suyas y de los gemelos.

Kumatora y Duster fueron los que intercambiaron miradas con incomodidad.

-Ohh, miren la hora que es, ya nos tenemos que ir, vayámonos, Duster.- Decía mientras lo llevaba cargando. -Lucas, ¿puedes acompañarnos un momento afuera?.- Pregunto.

-Claro.- Decía calmado mientras caminaba hacia ellos.-

**_Estando afuera..._**

-¿Que pasa ,Kumatora?.- Pregunta el rubio confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que te pido que...-Dice antes de voltear a ver a la gente dentro de la casa, específicamente a Marshmallow. -...vigiles muy bien a esa chica.- completa la frase volviendo a ver a Lucas.

-Pero, si ella digo que...- Dice Lucas pero no pudo acabar la oración porque fue interrumpido.

-Se que esta arrepentida, pero aun tengo mis sospechas.- Dice con seriedad.

Por un segundo se quedo dudando ante eso que le dijo este asintió con la cabeza pero aun con dudas.

-Bueno nos vemos, Lucas.- Se despide aun cargando a Duster y viendo como se mete el chico a la casa.

-¿Me podrías soltar?.- Pregunta el mencionado.

-Nop...-Niega soltando una risita mientras se alejan de la casa.

**_En la casa 15 minutos después..._**

**_-_**Bueno, pues mejor vamos todos a dormir.- Dice Flint bostezando.

-Buenas noches, niños.-Dice Hinawa siguiendo a su esposo para dormir.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, cuando Marshmallow a la habitación de los gemelos vio solo habían 2 camas, con una mesita de noche en medio, junto a una de las camas, estaba un closet, y al lado de eso estaba una ventana.

-Y bueno, ¿Como nos acomodaremos?.- Pregunto Claus.

En ese momento los 3 piensan en una idea, cuando de repente, Lucas le susurra algo en el oído a Marshmallow.

-Pues, creo que se como decidir...-Dice la chica con un tono pícaro. -...Y creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho.

-¿Enserio?.- Pregunta atónito ante el comportamiento de su invitada.

Y lo incomodaba mas porque la chica rubia estaba caminando lentamente hacia el de cabello naranja, este empezó a retroceder a medida que la otra se acercaba.

-¿Que te pasa, me tienes miedo?.- Pregunta acorralándolo contra una pared, después se acerca a su oreja.- Cierra los ojos, Claus.-Le susurra, haciendo que este se ponga colorado, pero siguió la indicación que le dio. Espero unos segundos hasta que de la nada, sintió un golpe fuerte pero blando que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

-!PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!.- Grita euforicamente.

-El ultimo en pie decide como dormiremos hoy.- Dice Lucas agarrando una almohada.

Enseguida, Claus se levanto de donde estaba para también tomar una almohada y empezó a "pelear" con ambos rubios, todo era risas y plumas que salían de las almohadas.

-No me ganaran.-Decía el de cabello anaranjado mientras agarraba otra almohada que utilizaba de escudo.

-Eso no se vale, tramposo.- Replicaron los otros quienes tenían solo una.

-Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra.- Dice sacandoles la lengua.

Molestos por eso, voltearon a verse un momento, cuando Lucas asiente con la cabeza, seguido de Marshmollow, enseguida, volvieron a voltear al tercero, para luego, uno rodeara la habitación, mientras que la otra, atacaba directamente.

-Ya valiste, rojito.- Dice mientras corría hacia el "enemigo".

Sin mas demora, Claus le iba a dar un golpe con una almohada pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de su hermano menor, cayendo al piso, pero accidentalmente, lanzo una de ellas a donde estaba la rubia, quien se resbalo con ella callando también en el suelo, específicamente, encima de Claus, dejándolos en una posición muy incomoda.

-Emmm...- Marshmallow al ver la situación se queda se encontraba.

-Jeje...- Reía nervioso Claus por la misma razón que la de su nueva amiga.

-!Si!, GA...- Lucas no pudo terminar la frase porque un perro marrón que entro por la puerta de la se abalanza sobre el rubio.- Boney, bájate de mi.- Gimió molesto.

-Un momento.- Dice la rubia que se había levantado de su "colchón humano".- Si Boney te tiro a ti y el el único en pie... o pies, el es el ganador y el elige-. Señala confundida por lo que dijo.

-¿En serio?.- Dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Me temo que si.- Luego todos, incluso la mascota intercambiaron miradas, y con eso, provocando un corto silencio incomodo.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?.- Dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

**_10 minutos después..._**

Ya estaban todos por irse a dormir cuando uno replico por como dormirían.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?.- Balbucea Claus quien se encontraba compartiendo la cama junto con los otros 2 rubios.

-Cálmate, Claus ¿Como iba a saber que Boney nos pondría a dormir en la misma cama mientras que el se encontraba el solo en una cómodamente?.- Replica el rubio defendiéndose.

-Ya que, buenas noches, Lucas.- Dice el gemelo mayor.

-Buenas noches, Claus.- Responde acomodándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Marshmallow.- Le dice también, pero esta no le responde, a pesar de estar despierta, cosa que no entendía de ella, pues no la conocía muy bien ya que lo que no recordaba nada de sus 3 años como Masked Man... o eso creía, por lo cual se propuso a tratar de conocerla un poco mas. Y con eso, el de cabello naranja se durmió.

-Espero que esta nueva vida me sea prospera... y sobretodo... que el no regrese...- Murmura Marshmallow confundida para luego dormirse también.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Porque habrá dicho eso ultimo? ¿Como tratara Claus de hacerse su amigo? ¿Lucas ya la considera una amiga? ¿Que pasa después Todas estas preguntas y mas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap.**

**Hasta luego...**


End file.
